Longbow's daughter
by Longbow
Summary: the birth of Longbow's first cub


Longbow's Daughter  
  
written by: Shaun Witt / Longbow  
  
Edited by: Mackenzie Kennedy / Moonsilver  
  
  
  
  
  
This is a special thank you to my editor "Mackenzie Kennedy" for helping me out so much on this story. without her help I may have never been able to finish this story.  
  
"THANK YOU KENZIE"  
  
  
  
  
  
One and a half seasons have gone by since the day Longbow And Daydream have recognized. Everyone was being so nice helping them out by giving them clothing for there soon to be born cub. there friends also offered to do odd things to that would help out in some way.  
  
Even Vindancer helped out by helping longbow shape a few new shelves and making the den a little bigger. Longbow was so proud at how strong Vindancer had become since he began teaching her how to use her powers.  
  
One night while Longbow was playing his flute his most beautiful lifemate Daydream, moonsilver decided to pay them a visit to see how they were doing.  
  
"How are u two doing?" Silver asked them.  
  
"Fine." They both replied.  
  
"So what do u think the cub will be boy or girl?" Silver asked.  
  
"Girl." They both replied.  
  
"You sure it going to be a girl? it could very well be a boy." Silver joked.  
  
"Silver we both are pretty sure it going to be a girl." Longbow spoke out  
  
**Silver Where are u?** sent Darkeyes.  
  
**I 'm over at Longbow's. Why there something wrong?**  
  
**Whisper and Softfire are crying, I believe they are hungry.**  
  
**Ok I be over there soon**  
  
"Sorry you two I gotta go seems my cubs are hungry."  
  
Longbow and Daydream said goodnight to Silver. When Daydream had gotten settled back down Longbow began to play his flute for her again. Daydream just loved it whenever longbow played his flute for her. She soon drifted off to sleep. Longbow pulled a fur over his lifemate to help her stay warm.  
  
Longbow began to think what he could make for his cub who was close to being born. He went up to the storage den where he kept the furs and other stuff. looking around to get a ideal what he could make his eye came to the pile of extra furs. Remembering the nest of furs he once placed Daydream in when she was injured and a ideal popped into his head. But finding himself rather tired he went back to his den and got comfy with Daydream in his arms.  
  
The next morning while Daydream was still asleep while longbow had went out into the wood to look for what he needed. Soon he return with a nice size piece of wood. Walking up the staircase he put the piece of wood in the storage den for later when he would start on his cubs present. After putting it away he went to go check on Daydream. daydream was just waking up so as he normally did every morning he helped her to her feet. and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips.  
  
"Good morning my sweet heart." longbow said hugging her  
  
"Longbow u are so sweet to me." she said return the hug  
  
"Daydream I am making something for the cub."  
  
"Oh how nice of you. When can I see it?"  
  
"Just as soon as I finish it. Right now I just wanna keep it a surprise till it is done."  
  
"Ok my love."  
  
Giving her lifemate another hug she said, "Hope u get it done soon cause it won't be to much longer till the cub is born."  
  
"I'll be getting to work on it soon honey." he said kissing her before taking the dirty clothing and furs that needed cleaning.  
  
Getting the dirty garments outside the tree Longbow realized he was going to need some help cleaning them. Longbow knowing that who he was about to send to might want something for her help.  
  
**Silver are u awake?**  
  
**Yeah something you needed?**  
  
**I was wondering if you could help me clean some of my dirty things.**  
  
**sure I could help you.**  
  
  
  
Longbow made his way down to the stream where he ran into Silver. When Longbow saw her she greeted him with a smile as she took the dirty garments and began to work on cleaning them.  
  
"Why are you so happy Silver?"  
  
"I'm just so happy and although it a little hard at times I just love being a mother to Whisper and Softfire."  
  
"I can't wait till my cub is born I am even making a little something for my cub."  
  
"Oh what are u making for your cub?"  
  
"Something very comfy for her to sleep in that help keep her warm as well."  
  
"You sure sound pretty sure your cub going to be a girl?"  
  
"That I am."  
  
When Silver finished the last piece of clothing she helped carry some of it back to longbows den. Well as Silver and Daydream talked about cobs and all Longbow was upstairs working on his cubs gift. After figuring how to make this little crib he got to work on it using his treeshaping powers to form and shape it.  
  
Work went on pretty fast since he was using his powers. Longbow shaped it so the furs could be tied into it and just as easily be removed to be cleaned. It was getting late in the afternoon so after he finished it Longbow went out to hunt for something for Daydream and him to eat. Coming back after killing a couple of ravvits to eat. While daydream was eating her meal longbow spoke up.  
  
"Honey I finished that surprise for our cub. You go ahead and finish eating while I go and get it for u to see."  
  
Longbow walks upstairs to get the crib. Walking down the stairs which had shaped a while back to make it easier on his lifemate. He peeked around the corner and told Daydream to close her eyes. Longbow walked into the den and placed the crib in front of her and asked her to open her eyes.  
  
"Awww how cute, its for our cub to sleep in?"  
  
"Yes. It made so the cub stays warm and comfy. Also the fur can be tied in and taken out to be washed."  
  
"Awww that is just so sweet of you." Daydream said giving her lifemate a big hug and kiss.  
  
Over the next several weeks things went on as normal. When ever Longbow went hunting or to help someone with something he have on of the other elves stay or check in on Daydream since it was getting so close to the cub's birth now. Well on this day Vinedancer said she would stay with Daydream while Longbow went off to hunt for some fresh food. While Vinedancer was showing off her talents with a piece of vine Daydream felt a little pain in her tummy she Paid no attention to it at first thinking it was only gas. But the pains began to get worse that when she sent...  
  
**Longbow the cubs coming**  
  
**be right there**  
  
Longbow hoped onto his wolf and rushed for the Holt. He runs into his den and Shady who was there helping Daydream till Longbow got there told longbow what to do and then left. A few minutes later Longbow walks out the bottom of the den to see everyone there. They all asked about the cub, offering there help or they would offer food.  
  
"Ok if you all calm down I will tell you everything you want to know."  
  
"Daydream and I have a healthy little female cub named Starfire."  
  
"Can we see her ?" Rainbow asked.  
  
"She feeding right now so a little later yes."  
  
Everyone was so happy that another cub was born into the Holt in a 2 season period that they all began to howl to welcome little Starfire into the Holt. Even her father was howling for her.  
  
"Hear that little one the Holt so happy that you were born, even your father is howling for you." daydream spoke to Starfire.  
  
Later on that night everyone gathered around to get a glimpse of the new cub. Daydream walked into Rainbows den fallowed by longbow caring Starfire in her little carrier pack. Turning around so daydream could take Starfire from her carrier pack everybody in the den was saying "awww she cute."  
  
Longbow and Daydream made sure everyone got a chance to see Starfire and allowing a couple of them to even hold her. Starfire was a little cranky as she was getting tired so they said there goodbyes and goodnights. On the way out Longbow asked Rainbow for a couple of wine skins for him and Daydream to have for later.  
  
Back at there den Daydream was just putting Starfire to bed in her crib. But for some reason she would not go to sleep and even when her mother held her and rocked her in her arms Starfire still didn't go to sleep. But when her father held her and rocked her she calmed down gently in his arms she calmed right down and went right to sleep. Putting her into her crib, Longbow went to where Daydream sitting and sat with her holding her in his arms.  
  
They both sat together drinking there dreamberry wine and just talking about how much there lives have changed since they first met. When the wine skins where empty and they grew to tired they laid down and cuddled together in there furs and went to sleep  
  
  
  
THE END!!! 


End file.
